


Changed Fate

by vikingrawr



Category: Fate/Zero
Genre: AU, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 04:46:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4334396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vikingrawr/pseuds/vikingrawr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Rider had defeated Archer and Saber? What if, after their battle with Archer, Waver had changed his mind about his wish?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Changed Fate

**Author's Note:**

> i'm team rider trash

"At last..." Waver stared up at the black hole swirling above him in the sky. _So this is the Holy Grail. This is what will make my dreams come true._ He tucked his hair behind his ear, not moving despite the sound of a woman's voice behind him. "Have you decided on what it is your heart desires most, Waver Velvet?" The fake Irisviel smiled at the boy emptily, waiting to hear what he had to say. "I have." Waver responded with a small nod, still not moving. "What is your wish?" He took a deep breath. His eyes fluttered shut as he finally opened his mouth to speak again. "I wish... For Iskandar, The King of Conquerors, to be reincarnated and stay at my side." The fake Irisviel's smile faded. "Are you sure of this?" Waver kept still except to clench his fists. "Yes." Irisviel nodded. "Then allow me to congratulate you and let it be so." 

Waver opened his eyes in time to be enveloped in a bright white light, feeling a sudden burst of warmth. He clenched his eyes shut and moved his hands up to shield his face in response, the sudden brightness making his head hurt. Soon, the light faded away and he felt solid ground beneath his feet again. He lowered his hands and opened his eyes, only to find himself standing in his Fuyuki bedroom. He blinked and looked up, only to meet a familiar scarlet gaze. Iskandar was looking down at Waver in confusion, also finding himself here after a bright light swallowed him. "Boy, do you know why I am still here? Did we not win the grail after all?" Waver could only manage a chuckle, furthering the larger man's confusion. "No, we did. I guess I just had a change of heart." Iskandar's gaze widened at that. "What happened to the respect you longed for?" Waver smiled up at him. "Winning the war is more than enough to earn me respect. Besides, I had a more important obligation." 

"So, you wished for me to return?" Iskandar cocked an eyebrow, still trying to understand these uncharacteristic motives. Waver moved a hand up to his chin in thought. "I guess you could say that. I wished for you to be reincarnated and stay by my side." Iskandar blinked at him for a moment before a large smile found it's way onto his face. "How selfless of you, boy. I'm extremely grateful." Waver waved his hand back and forth to dismiss this thought. "No, I wasn't entirely selfless. I wished this because, well... I need you, Rider. You were my friend and believed in me when I couldn't. I found that I had come to love you..." His gaze had shifted to his feet, which he kicked nervously as he spoke. It didn't take long at all for Iskandar to scoop him up in his large arms, holding him closely. "I love you too, boy."


End file.
